bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Ōkami
Shiro Ōkami (しろおおかみ, Japanese for White Wolf), more commonly known simply as Shiro, is the animalistic entity spawned within Riki's consciousness when the latter attempted to suppress his animalistic tendencies when still a child. Shiro Ookami expresses dominance within Riki's Inner World, even though he has been subjugated. The spirit is responsible for a great deal of Riki's advancements. As a presence in Riki's Inner World, Shiro doesn't exist anymore, as both he and Riki underwent a fusion on the spiritual level. This means that Shiro now only exists as a driving force behind Riki's spiritual power, as well as the influences on the youngsters personality. Character Outline Shiro is a relatively tall individual with the same long and flowing snow-white hair Riki himself exhibits when utilizing his Prima Rinascita Bestie form. In total opposition to what has been shown, Shiro's eyes are blue and not the red Riki usually demonstrates. Shiro explains that red is often a color that incites more fear in the target and has been shown fit to shift the color at will. He commonly wears a sleeveless white kosode, with black hakama and a pair of wooden geta on his feet with no tabi to be seen. Wrapped around his waist is a thin red ōbi that serves to hold the sealed state of his Culmine. In mere heartbeats, Shiro can take the form of a beautiful snow-white wolf with a total of four bushy tails extending out behind him, with a cloth-like collar wrapped around his throat that normally billows in the wind behind him; this form being the wolf transformation Riki himself can also assume. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Powers and Abilities : Much like his host, Shiro possesses a high degree of spiritual energy, with a great deal of his potential still to be accessed. This is thought to be because Riki has yet to obtain the Azzerare Ha Svolta state of his Culmine. Regardless, Shiro's spiritual power is attuned to the element of earth, baring many similarities with basic nature; which is understandable considering his status as a wolf, and wolves are wild creatures at home in the wilderness and wilds of the world. Shiro's spiritual energy is colored green, befitting the color of fresh grass, with a distinct white outline that shimmers like flames. When exerted fully, Shiro is more than capable of matching Riki in sheer spiritual potency. Possession: Similar to Inner Hollows, Shiro can assume control of Riki's body in certain situations, though his control is more akin to that exhibited by Kyoaku when the latter gains control of Kenji's body; as there is no attempt to devour the soul. While possessed, Shiro can control Riki's body expertly, bringing his own unique style to a battle or situation. This has often led people to state Riki has a split personality, when it is really only Shiro taking control of Riki's physical body. Behind the Scenes Category:Fōrun-juu Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters